


Technical Androphagy

by Anonymous



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Breeding Kink, Cannibalism, Gore, Hard vore, M/M, Overeating, Overstimulation, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stuffing, Trans Gordon Freeman, Trans porn by a trans author, Vore, a hint of, that tag defeats the purpose of my title but yknow what. still kind of applicable, the tonal shift in tags is jarring i know but... (gay spongebob hand)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The head was always the worst part. Too much crunch to it, y’know. Wasn’t fun to get through, even with the bite force that could best a Floridian croc. It never went down easy either. Too fuckin’ sharp, all the bone shards. Barely any meat, ‘n the brain was nasty, in his opinion. Usually he got rid of it some other way, but tonight that wasn’t an option.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 182
Collections: Anonymous, anonymous





	1. Intrusive

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This kinda started off as a vent fic to get my feelin's out but halfway through I realized I'm a hard vore whore. Hope someone else enjoys :) sorry for party rockin'

The head was always the worst part. Too much _crunch_ to it, y’know. Wasn’t fun to get through, even with the bite force that could best a Floridian croc. It never went down easy either. Too fuckin’ sharp, all the bone shards. Barely any meat, ‘n the brain was _nasty,_ in his opinion. Usually he got rid of it some other way, but tonight that wasn’t an option.

Some fuckin’ rando idiot, busting into their little apartment like they owned the place. Roughing shit up, digging through everything. Benrey’d heard them break the lock, come in through the front, and in a flash he was on them. They’d brought a shitty little peashooter with them, which got crushed and tossed away in a second. Can’t have some loud-ass gun waking Gordon up, that’d be, uh. Big sucks.

He took their head into his mouth right there, having already grown to a size large enough to fit it most of the way into his maw. With one quick, meaty _crunch_ the guy was gone, twitching for only a moment before falling limp to the floor, getting their blood all over the wood. Great.

He elected to clean it up more thoroughly later, wiping up the crimson staining the floor with the assailant’s own shirt. He hefted the body up with one arm, slinging it over his shoulder and moving to sit himself and the cadaver on the easier-to-clean, bleachable-if-needed tiled floor of the kitchen. Fitting, he thought.

He didn’t bother to tear off the clothing- too much work, getting rid of them. Need ‘em burned n shit. Better to just think of it as, uh. Eating a burger with the shell still on it. Yeah, that helped.

An arm ripped off easily with a yank, a good bit of blood spattering the tile before he could cover the wound with his hand. _Shit_. Later, later.

Finally, some damn _meat_. It was pretty well toned, muscles thick but not too bulky. He ripped chunks of flesh off with a fervent jerk of his head and gulped it down greedily. It was a little... sweet? Not too much so, but not exactly what he expected. The bones were quickly stripped of their coverings, tendons and all. The chest was next, and it took a lot to pry open the ribcage and dig around for the goodies inside. Hearts were his favorite part, so meaty and dense, muscular, always had a good amount of blood in ‘em for that added savory taste. Lungs were... alright, he guessed. Mostly empty space and hot air. Haha. He got down to the juicy bits, liver, intestines, all the good stuff, and went to town, hastily gulping down the organs without much thought put into chewing. It all slid down his gullet so easily, the muscles pulling the gorey meal down into his hungry gut eagerly. After a while the rest of the bones were stripped clean, almost white with how thorough a job he did. He didn’t even realize how wild he went with it, the pieces sitting in a pile like they’d just been picked over by a pack of hyenas.

Usually he forwent chewing up the bones and disposed of them in a way that wouldn't get his ass caught, but, uh, not an option right now. His stomach grumbled loudly, as if to tell him to do precisely _not_ that, but he soldiered on anyway. He carefully snapped the hard osseus chunks and crunched them easily between his teeth. The ribs were the easiest to get down, but the vertebrae gave him some trouble, being so inconveniently shaped. Femurs, humeri, everything else was ground down with little resistance as he chewed as best he could to pulverize the hard fragments. He took care to swallow them down gently, throat bulging a bit from the effort.

After gulping down the last bit, he leaned his head back against the fridge, closing his eyes and huffing out labored breaths. God, it always took a lot out of him, but hell if it didn't feel so sinfully good afterward. He rarely got to indulge in eating like this, only getting the chance when a particularly heinous person decided to exist in proximity to him or Gordon. The satisfaction of relieving the world of another shithead was a nice enough feeling, but the ensuing fullness of an entire body within his own was- it was embarrassingly euphoric. The weight of the bloody meal settling in his middle, pressing against all the right places and resting _deliciously_ in his stomach.

He was snapped out if his blissful state by a sudden, dull ache and a low rumble in his abdomen. Oh, right. He could digest bone no problem, yeah, but that didn't mean it was a pleasant thing to feel resting in his stomach. There were apparently still some shards he hadn't ground up enough that jabbed his gut in unsavory places. He pried his eyes open and looked down, surprising himself with how absolutely _stuffed_ he was. His stomach was bloated outward from the sheer volume of his meal, packed full and taut with oh so little give to it. He'd grown big enough to where the organ wouldn't burst from the pressure, but it was still enough to make him look like he swallowed a person whole. His shirt had ridden all the way up to his chest, the fuzzy fabric straining against its bearer’s body.

He felt and heard his overfilled belly rumble and gurgle beneath the stretched pale flesh, and he swore he could almost _see_ it. Churning and shifting, contents moving, pushing up air and making him belch as quietly as he could into his fist. The sound and feeling of his gut working away at the hefty meal just got him... got him going for some reason. He did that, all of that, ripped a guy to shreds and fucking _devoured_ them like some base creature. It stirred something in him, something dark and nasty, but he couldn’t bring himself to do anything about it. Too much… too much something. Work? Not really. Thought. Yeah. Couldn’t rub enough brain cells together to think about solving the growing problem between his legs, trapped below his belly. All he could muster was some ginger presses against the tender, bloated flesh in a weak attempt at settling his churning gut.

Benrey glanced over at the wall clock. 4:27. Dang, missed it.

Gordon wouldn’t be up for at least another hour, having to wake up at 6 to get ready for work but always electing to beat the alarm and hop up at around a quarter ‘til. Benrey had time to just… sit… figure out what the _hell_ he was gonna do with himself. He’d never done _this_ , whatever this was, with Gordon knowing about it. He was usually good at being sneaky, when he had time to _prepare_ , but this was too sudden. He’d have to clean up all this blood, his own clothes, hide the obvious swell of his middle somehow. There was so much to hide, so much to _think,_ but… he couldn’t stop himself from surrendering to unconsciousness. He fought it, knowing he needed to move, to do something, he didn’t have time to sleep-

But…

…

He drifted into a heavy, immovable sleep on the cool, blood-painted tile. Time passed. He slept on, not noticing the eventual creak of a door hinge and the flip of a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This end note used to say that i might write a continuation but! That clearly already happened so. Y'know :)


	2. Red Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon had risen a little earlier than usual, even more so than his normal 15-minute head start preluding his alarm clock. Maybe it was a dream he couldn’t remember that ripped him from blissful unconsciousness, or just his body wanting to spite him. Either way, he was painfully awake, and didn’t think he was gonna drift off again any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit porn!! Wowie. I didn't think I'd get to this point, uh. No beta read as I refuse to subject my peers to reviewing this for me, but hello again... hope u enjoy :)

Gordon had risen a little earlier than usual, even more so than his normal 15-minute head start preluding his alarm clock. Maybe it was a dream he couldn’t remember that ripped him from blissful unconsciousness, or just his body wanting to spite him. Either way, he was painfully awake, and didn’t think he was gonna drift off again any time soon.

Whatever. Maybe he could burn some time by, uh… catching up on that reading he wanted to do. Some book about… animal domestication, if he remembered right. Interesting enough. 

Before he could reach over to open the drawer, he heard a sound from the kitchen- one that shouldn't be coming from there. An… engine? Maybe? A low, deep rumble, too, like a dog growling. Did something get in? What was _happening_ in there?

Gordon grabbed a long, wooden rod from under the bed. It was wrapped partially in duct tape, coined the "beatin' stick" that he kept in case of unwanted visitors. Just his, because Benrey could definitely handle himself in case of a break-in. He'd be more worried about the other guy. He shivered thinking of what Benrey was capable of if he had the opportunity. He never worried for his own safety, no. Benrey would never hurt him intentionally. Unless he. Uh. Asked nicely. Off topic. Losing that train of thought.

Gordon gripped the stick firmly in one hand and cautiously pushed the bedroom door open with the other. Inching down the hallway he could see nothing but the slight glow of moonlight from the window sweeping across the floor, smooth dark wood before it cut off to the white tile of the kitchen. Or, it would have been white- it looked like something had spilled on it, Gordon noticed as he rounded the corner. Poking his head out slowly, he could barely, barely make out a figure of some kind on the floor, in front of the fridge.

Gordon slowly, soundlessly slid his phone from his pocket and fumbled to turn on the flashlight. The harsh light revealed- oh. Oh.

It took him a minute to register that it was a person he was looking at, let alone Benrey. His mouth and shirt were drenched in what he could now read as blood, the same fluid now coating the kitchen tile. He was knocked the hell out from the look of it, and upon scanning over him with the light he could begin to understand why. Stomach distended, holding more than Gordon had ever seen before, blood painting pale flesh. God, did he run out and catch a deer again? He knew Benrey got... urges sometimes, but he usually kept it outside and made it a priority to clean up after himself, as far as Gordon knew. Why was he inside- and how fucking massive was that deer?

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Gordon moved to flip on the kitchen light and turn off his phone's harsh beam. Benrey shifted and scrunched up his face at the sudden brightness, reflexively lifting a bloody hand to shield his eyes. Under the more expansive glow, Gordon could see the full extent of the damage. There was... a surprisingly small amount of blood covering the tile, nothing that a little scrubbing and bleach couldn't fix. Benrey himself, however, was completely _soaked_ , his face, arms, and stomach slick and tacky, front of his shirt partially plastered to his chest. Gordon should be horrified, and he is at first to an extent, but more so he's... worried. He knows Benrey can change his size to one more accommodating to his 'outings,' but he still looked completely stuffed with- whatever he caught. He'd by now begun to doubt it was a deer, as there wasn't enough meat on them where they lived to warrant such a bulging stomach. Did... did he catch an elk? Or something that wasn't even prey, maybe-

Gordon was pulled from his thoughts by a low groan and Benrey's groggy, half-lidded eyes staring up at him. They glowed from under the shadow shrouding his face, droopy and lazy before widening with what looked to be dread.

"... hey."

"Benrey what the _fuck_ happened."

Benrey opened his mouth again to reply but was cut off by a loud, low growl from his gut that Gordon could almost _feel_ as much as he heard. His face twisted in pain and… something else, and he curled in on himself a bit, biting his lip to stifle a groan.

Gordon put his weapon on the counter and dropped to his knees to lay a hand on Benrey's shoulder. "Dude, are you okay? What- what happened to you? What did you eat, a damn cow?" He looked around frantically for any hint as to what happened, as to how he could help at all, and glanced over to the floor by the front door. The crushed remnants of a gun littered the wood next to another splatter of blood. The gears in his head slowly clinked together… no. Surely _not._

"... Benrey.”

Benrey averted his eyes, suddenly very interested in the pattern of the kitchen tile.

 _"Hey."_ Gordon grabbed Benrey's face in one hand and turned his head to face him, bloodying his fingers in the process. "What. Happened."

A hesitant smile and guilty eyes made Gordon loosen his grip and drop his hand to his side. Benrey huffed a breath from his nose and dropped his gaze again. "There was... a big- big loud noise. At the door. And I heard it- didn't wanna wake you- so I go to check it out. Some asshole with a gun busts in here, all 'wuhh I'm gonna rob you and shit' and I like. I couldn't let them do that, that would... suck. And I hadn't gone out for uh. Y'know. In a while."

Dread curled in Gordon's chest. Surely- surely he didn't-

"So. I just... took em out."

"Oh no."

"And... bit em up a little."

"Benrey you didn't."

"And now, uh, now we're here." His stomach grumbled loudly as if to punctuate his explanation, earning another wince.

Gordon dragged his clean hand down his face and barked out a hysterical little laugh that sounded more like a sob. "You- you _ate_ them?! Benrey do you- do you have any idea- that's a person! A living, thinking _person_ , not one of your deer you go after every once in a while-"

A hand wrapped around his wrist mid-panic, enveloping most of his forearm. Blood clung to his skin.

"Gordon."

Benrey's eyes were still riddled with guilt, but they held something else as well. Protectiveness, maybe. A seriousness Gordon had never seen. "They were gonna come in here. Ruin your place- this place you worked so hard to get together n shit. 'n they could've hurt you. Can't let that happen."

Gordon's breath slowed- he didn't even realize he was hyperventilating until now, or how strongly his heart pounded against his ribs. He… had a point, as weird as it was to admit. Gordon should be appalled, disgusted, _mortified,_ but in truth he was- he was _used_ to it. Not… _this_ exactly, not the literal cannibalism part (Could you call it cannibalism? Exophagy? Whatever, words, technicalities) but the… visceral shredding of flesh beneath serrated teeth. Predaceous and _hungry._ He’d only seen him partaking in one of his outings once, unintentionally, when he’d wandered into the woods looking for his roommate at god-forbid-o-clock in the morning. A minute of wading through undergrowth and trees and he arrived at what looked like a murder scene. Benrey somehow didn’t notice his approach, perhaps too lost in the thralls of the steaming viscera beneath his hands. Gordon should have been reasonable and fled on sight, but he was enraptured by the sight of meat being ripped from bone, organs dislodged from their precise cavities, all to be torn up and swallowed down to placate some baser instinct. He stared, observed, the researcher in him demanding deathly stillness for the sake of science. Nothing but that.

And the part that sent chills down his spine is- is that Benrey _knew._ He didn’t even see his face, but he _knew_ Gordon was there. All his silence, all his baited breaths, did fuck-all to mask his presence. He’d brought it up to Gordon later, a few days following, and they had an… interesting discussion about it. Didn’t clear a lot up, but it made one thing clear: Benrey was a _predator._ One that needed to go out into the damn wilderness and hunt something down every once in a red, red moon to sedate something primal in him. Something, not _someone,_ he had to remember _._ Benrey would never hurt him on purpose. Maybe that’s why his fear response was so mild- he felt safe, despite all of… _this._

Gordon drew in a slow, shaky breath through his nose and shut his eyes. “Alright. Okay. I… Thank you, Benrey. Really. Freaking out is- it’s no way to react to someone saving your life. Sorry. But, um.” He scanned Benrey up and down, taking in the sight. He didn’t want to admit it but Benrey looked… good. _Really_ good. Reddened teeth and maw, stained hands, instruments of carnal destruction used to fill a base need. And his belly, which continued to churn away at its contents. Meat and organs, and- wait, there’s no- did he…

“Benrey, did you. Did you eat the _bones,_ too?”

The big guy turned his gaze to the ceiling. “Yyyyyes.”

“You can _do that?_ Is that safe?”

A wheezy laugh, followed by a wince as his stomach shifted. “Yeah, yeah, don’t worry. ‘m like a, uh.” He smacked his lips. “Dog. Laughing dog. Y’know.”

Gordon paused, then huffed out a breathy laugh despite himself. “A- a hyena?”

“Yeahhh, that’s it,” he said with a lazy smile.

“Oh my god.” Gordon put his face in his palm. “Well. If I ever commit a murder and need to ditch the body, I know who to call.” He lifted his bloodied hand and looked over it. That was. Definitely another human being’s blood on his hand! Literally. He tried not to think on it too hard, instead lifting himself off the tile to wash the red from his fingers. Afterwards he soaked a rag from the sink in warm water and leaned back down to Benrey’s level.

“Here, lemme, uh. Clean you up some.” He held the rag up to Benrey’s cheek and scrubbed gently, cupping his jaw with his free hand. Benrey practically melted into his touch, eyes fluttering shut, leaning into the gentle motions. Gordon couldn’t tell if he was purring or if his stomach was being vocal again.

Speaking of…

Gordon couldn’t help but steal occasional glances at Benrey’s middle as he worked. It was so, so _full._ Even the sizable deer he’d caught that night - a ten-pointer - hadn’t filled him up so much. He’d grown to a larger stature to make sure his gut didn’t rupture, sure, but he was still obviously stuffed to the gills. Why didn’t he just… get bigger? There was more than enough room in the kitchen for him to do so, even with how small the apartment was. Maybe he truly, genuinely enjoyed the feeling of gorging himself, overdoing it. Maybe it came with the predatory urges. Either way, Gordon found himself staring at the curve, listening to and _feeling_ the insistent rumbling… resisting the impulse to run his hands along the taut skin. Feel the heat, the rhythmic beat of his heart and intake of breath. He wanted to rub tender hands across pale flesh and soothe his pains, take care of him after he so valiantly defended his- his-

Uh.

Thoughts, Gordon, they’re wandering again.

A few minutes of washing and rinsing passed quietly, save for the trickling of a lazy stream of tap water. It went well until Gordon had to peel off Benrey's shirt - which clung to him, soaked in blood - in order to finish up. He also had to be normal about it, somehow. Normally, casually, hand-scrubbing your roommate's torso free of blood that used to be in someone else, not too long ago. That's fine, it's fine. Do it like you're treating a wound or something.

And he did; he carefully lifted the tacky fabric above Benrey's head and pulled his shirt off, leaving his chest bare and lightly smeared with red. The cloth had done a good job at soaking most of it up, so Gordon didn't need to linger too long. Didn't need to but, of course, he did. His eyes traced the linear form of his collar bone and the steady rise and fall of his breathing. A calm, slow heartbeat bumped gently under his palm as he moved his hand across the plane of skin dusted with black hair. Or… were there _two_ rhythms in there? Gordon could never remember how many of what organs Benrey had; he always seemed to change his answer whenever it was mentioned.

And of course, there was his stomach, visibly overfilled with actual, literal, human remains- Gordon tried his best not to think too hard on that part. He figured it would be a tender spot, so he made sure his touches were gentle. He was rewarded with pleased sighs as he dragged the warm cloth across the broad curve. He couldn't bring himself to look the other in the eyes - those haunting, razor eyes - in fear of what he would feel. What _else_ he would feel, piling on top of all the conflicting thoughts already roiling in his head.

He wouldn't admit it aloud if you put a gun to his back, but this whole thing was- it was _getting_ to him, in a way he would never have fucking _dreamed_ of. He was slowly realizing how into it he was, and he wasn't even sure what "it" really entailed. Maybe it was just the thought of Benrey tearing a whole human being apart with ease, the raw strength and voracity necessary to do such a thing. Or, _god_ , he hoped it wasn't some- some base thing in _himself_ that was attracted to this bestial side of Benrey. The concept of him hunting something down and _devouring_ it, with proof of a successful kill resting heavily in his belly- the more he thought about it... god. Yeah. That was it. It scratched an itch he didn't know he had.

The worst part is that a nasty, animal part of him wanted to see him do it again.

But that would have to wait. Gordon finished wiping up the blood covering Benrey's middle and the tile floor, lifting himself up and rinsing the rag a final time. After he turned off the water he felt a hand tug lightly at his pants. He was met with a soft, almost pleading pair of eyes and a shy smile upon looking down.

“Hey… do you think you could, uh.” Benrey scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. “Maybe. Help me out… with. This.” He gestured down to his, uh, issue, with a motion of his head.

“With- _oh._ I, um. Sure.”

Gordon lowered himself to the tile again and crossed his legs to get more comfortable. A tentative hand met hot, soft skin, initially hesitant to do much more than a few feather-light grazes of his fingers. Slowly he applied more pressure, earning groans of relief and feeling satisfied rumbles under his touch. His hand moved gradually from the top of Benrey’s stomach downward, following the soft trail of dark hair to the top of his waistband.

Every little sound the busy organ below him made affected Gordon in a way he wished it didn’t. Insistent, raucous growls and gurgles filled his ears, and he could _feel_ it as well, rumbling beneath his fingers. The vibrations and noises made something warm coil up in his own gut, and he had to physically restrain himself from pressing an ear to that churning, swollen belly to hear those sounds better. That would just be _weird,_ he thought as if this isn’t weird enough to warrant questioning already.

He pressed his free hand to Benrey’s side and rubbed small circles, eyes focused on his face to gauge his reactions. The big guy was wrapped around his little finger, affectionate touches reducing him to soft huffs and blissful little whines. A lazy, almost _lustful_ grin split his face as he bit his lip, and Gordon could swear he was trying his damnedest to roll his hips forward. The scientist in his brain wanted to press further and experiment, so he lowered his hand and pressed a palm to the front of Benrey’s sweatpants. Sure enough, he was popping a stiffy, and the contact wrung a heady whine from his throat. He sounded like- like a _dog,_ almost, high and throaty keens echoing around them with each stroke of Gordon’s hand.

The slow, deliberate way in which Benrey bucked forward hinted at a desire for something more, more than a quick handy to get the job done. Gordon didn’t know how much he could really do with his whole _situation,_ but he was… curious. Curious how much he could move, what he’d want once that realization was made. How it would feel to be pinned against the floor by that feverishly hot weight, fucked out of his mind, held down to be mated with, bred like an _animal_ -

That last thought almost made him stop his motions entirely, much to Benrey’s stifled frustration. Maybe the bestial energy of this entire affair was worming its way into Gordon’s brain, because he was discovering things about himself in this one moment that he didn’t even know he had the capacity to _consider_ before. There had to be pheromones or- or _something_ in the air. Had to be. He couldn’t take these thoughts wafting through his head and having them be his _own._ He had to get this over with before he ate himself alive through his neurosis.

“ _Benrey,_ ” Gordon said with a crack in his voice that stole the confidence from under him in one sound. _God._

Benrey had to physically shake his head a bit to clear his mind enough to respond. “Whuh- huh?”

“Can you- do you want to- uh.” Gordon gestured to… all of Benrey, pretty much. “Can I do something, about, uh. This?”

Benrey furrowed his brow a bit, trying to put pieces together. “You… do you mean. Uh.” He made a somewhat crude motion with his hands, bumping his fingertips together to indicate. Something. Were it anyone but Gordon the message would have probably been lost, but he just nodded his head as normally as he could manage.

“Yeah. That. Can you, like… move enough to do anything? I don’t want you to get sick or something.”

“Oh _psh_ , yeah, just let me…”

Gordon was hit with the sudden urge to screw his eyes shut at the exact moment Benrey leaned forward a bit, scrunching up his nose as he heard the telltale creak of bones and twisting of flesh. He wanted to _see,_ dammit, but he guessed Benrey didn’t want him to, exerting some sort of force to keep Gordon from witnessing him alter his shape mere inches away, however slightly.

After only a moment, Gordon's eyes fluttered open and widened at the sight before him. Benrey had grown enough to where he could reach out and touch the low ceiling without getting up off the floor. With the height increase his frame changed too, wider and bulkier than before. Clawed hands attached to muscled arms boxed Gordon in on either side, effectively trapping him. His belly still protruded significantly, but it no longer looked like it was fit to burst, instead appearing pleasantly full. Heat radiated from him so intensely that Gordon could feel it on his face from inches away, and he could hear it even more clearly now, the rhythm of peristalsis filling his ears.

And his _eyes,_ searing lights burning brightly from beneath the shadow shrouding his face, over teeth that glinted in the light like so many daggers.

Gordon was _terrified._ But more than that, he’d never wanted to be fucked into the damn ground more than he did right then.

_Gordon._

The sound of his own name rattled in his skull. It wasn’t actually spoken, more like it was snuck in there, like a tendril snaking into his brain.

_Do you want.. this? Me?_

Gordon almost moaned at that alone, vigorously nodding his head through a haze of heat. One clawed hand gripped his shoulder and pushed him down to the floor, not cruelly, and moved down to relieve him of his pants. The hot flat of Benrey’s palm covered his entire pelvis as it slipped below the fuzzy fabric to inch it down off his legs. Huh. Even like this he still had such consideration in mind. Gordon lifted himself a bit to wiggle free of his boxers as well, exposing his aching cock to the cool night air. He was soaking already, entrance dripping a bit onto the floor as he shifted to lay himself on his back beneath Benrey.

Benrey positioned himself above Gordon, gripping the countertop and slotting his legs between the smaller man’s own, stomach hanging heavy between them.

_Could you… get, uh. Y’know._

He rutted forward a bit to punctuate. Gordon lifted a hand to pull down the waistband of his sweatpants- he couldn’t really _see_ it from this angle, but he definitely _felt_ the burning hot length of Benrey’s cock making contact with his skin. He could feel a pulse, growing quicker and more fervent, throbbing beneath the surface.

Gordon needed that in him right _now,_ and he communicated as much as he took Benrey in his hand and lined them up together _._

_Wait, don’t you need- need lube? Or something?_

“No, I’m- I’m good, just, _please, go,_ ” Gordon whined.

In an agonizingly slow motion, Benrey edged himself inside, filling every inch with nearly no resistance and rubbing up against places Gordon didn’t even know he had, never before touched. He moaned almost whorishly as he was stuffed to the brim, arching his back and curling his toes. Fuck, _fuck,_ he was so fucking _big,_ he was gonna _die,_ the head was bumping something he didn’t know could even be reached _._ He clamped his legs against Benrey’s hips as best he could, but he was spread so wide that it barely made a difference. Benrey’s swollen belly was now flush with Gordon’s entire torso, and the heat and sound were driving him insane. So much, all at once, and it was fucking _ecstasy._

Benrey moved his head down so he could look Gordon in the face- the glow from his eyes was still chilling, but it has a tenderness to it, behind the bestial hunger in his voice as he said:

_Ready?_

Gordon couldn’t suppress the squeak that leapt from his throat.

“P... please.”

In an instant Gordon was thrown into a desperate pace, Benrey’s thrusts shallow at first but quickly growing fervent. Every rub against his insides forced sinful moans from his throat. He thought he was gonna cum right then, already, from just a few thrusts-

Then Benrey pulled out, and Gordon almost _screamed_ in frustration.

“Benrey what- what the _fu-uuuck,_ man-” he whined. The sudden emptiness was agonizing, he felt like he’d die right there if he didn’t get that fullness back.

Then Benrey grabbed him by the hips, and in one swift motion Gordon was on his stomach on the cool tile, sending a shiver through his body. He yelped at the manhandling and was about to protest, but the return of that thick heat to his aching insides cut him off as Benrey hit a spot that made him see stars.

 _Oh._ Just wanted a better angle, he guessed.

Benrey returned one hand to the countertop and used the other to pin Gordon to the floor, pressing into the junction of his neck and shoulder blades. His gut was flush with Gordon’s back, even closer than before, heat seeping through the fabric of his nightshirt. This angle was almost too much, and Gordon was sent over the edge after just a few thrusts, coming with a moan that was just a notch below a scream. He knew Benrey was far from done, though, and the continued motion made him shudder with overstimulation. He’d never been pushed so far before, and _reveled_ in it. His pleads for more, _more,_ grew less and less comprehensible with each second until all he could manage was unrestrained moans spilling from his throat as he lay there and took it all.

Above him, Benrey was panting and drooling like a beast, breaths labored and heavy. His bulk on top of Gordon was immense, and while he was taking care not to crush him into the floor, the weight of his stomach pressing into his back with each thrust made Gordon feel like an insect under him. Being so easily handled and jostled, it made him feel like a toy, something to be used, and he was surprisingly alright with it. He wanted so badly for Benrey to fill him up more, come inside him, mark him-

 _Breed him,_ a thought ghosted across his mind. He was in it deep, huh.

He was safe from that, yeah, having gotten the necessary procedures done years ago, but he had that _yearning_ to be pumped full, to be made Benrey’s and _only_ Benrey’s. And based on the guttural grunts and growls spilling from his mouth, he was gonna get just that.

It only took a few final, rough snaps of his hips and Benrey was coming, lurching forward to press himself even closer to Gordon. He rubbed his face into the crook of his neck and huffed out hot, labored breaths, growling low enough to shake his bones, shallowly rutting through his orgasm. Claws dug into the flesh of his hips, holding him firmly in place as Gordon felt himself fill with cum. It was so much, and he just kept _going_ , so hot, so fucking _good_ that it wrung another climax out of him. His walls clenched around the throbbing heat of Benrey’s cock to milk every last drop out of him.

It took a minute for them both to regain some semblance of composure. Benrey didn’t bother to pull out, instead maneuvering himself to hold Gordon to his chest, their fronts pressed together. He leaned back against the cabinets and stroked Gordon’s hair, pressing soft kisses and licks to his sweaty skin.

Gordon was riding down the high, but that post-nut clarity wasn’t quite settling in yet. Little whispers of _‘mine’_ and _‘good boy’_ floated in his head, quiet chants of praise. The affectionate touches from clawed hands tingled dreamily on his body and made his heart flutter. Razor teeth were careful and gentle against his fragile skin. It was so… intimate. He almost laughed- what a thought, considering what they’d been doing seconds ago. But he meant that. It was so close, sharing something like this after being so roughly fucked into the floor.

Or maybe he was just delirious. God, he was tired. He really shouldn’t give in to the throws of unconsciousness right now, when they have even more cleaning up to do, but…

Gordon rested his head on Benrey’s chest, lulled to sleep by calming breaths, the occasional growl of a stomach, and the dull thump of a heartbeat.

Well. Now he could tell it was two. Only now they were beating in sync.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I sure wrote this huh! I hope someone besides me gets a kick out of it since I got more support than I thought I would on the first chapter ;_; thank you again for encouraging me, pals


End file.
